Supernatural 371-381
by olivialourde
Summary: This is a mess, but it's mostly new stuff. I'm still trying to find my way in fanfic, so bear with me, haha.


_(Sophia wakes up in the bunker next to Castiel. She feels something is off, but cannot figure out what. Castiel rolls over, sliding his arms around her. He lays his head on her shoulder, and they lean in to kiss each other. A few seconds later, and they are deep in the passionate throes of sex. She lands next to him, and he pulls her close, rubbing his hands on her.)_

Castiel: That felt different than usual. Are you feeling all right?

Sophia: I woke up feeling off, but nothing seems to be wrong. I'm not concerned.

 _(She gets up, heading for the bathroom.)_

 _(Sophia is in the nearest town, picking up supplies. She is in the back of the store when she feels a sharp pain in her arm. She turns to see a knife in it.)_

Sophia: Um, okay, OW.

 _(She turns. Rowena is in front of her, smiling.)_

Rowena: I hope that heals soon. Otherwise, you might be… human.

 _(Sophia pulls the knife out, but it doesn't heal.)_

Sophia: What did you do, you hack witch?!

Rowena: It's about time you started showing us "hack witches" some respect. Because this "hack witch" figured out how to turn you into a human.

Sophia: So that's why I felt off when I woke up this morning.

Rowena: Yes, dearie. Now, can you admit that we're just as good as you blood witches?

Sophia: Well, I don't have to. Now that you've revealed what you've done, I can just reverse the spell myself, and I can undo the magic that keeps you from dying. So the next time someone, probably me, kills you, it'll be the last time, "dearie".

 _(Rowena disappears, but not before reverting Sophia back to her immortal form. Sophia smirks after her, and then goes back to getting supplies.)_

 _(Sophia wakes up in bed, shooting out of bed and vomiting into her sink. Castiel sits up, watching her.)_

Castiel: Sophia?

Sophia: I'm fine, I just… feel sick to my stomach. What is that smell?!

Castiel: What smell?

Sophia: Good God, the boys really need to clean this place.

 _(She continues vomiting, and Castiel gets up, pulling her hair back. She sits down on the floor.)_

Castiel: Sophia, you don't get sick. You're immortal. It's the same smell you've always smelled and it's never gotten you to throw up before.

Sophia: I know, Castiel. I don't know what's wrong with me.

 _(Sophia climbs into bed from the floor, lying flat on her back. She lets her eyes roll back in her head, chanting an incantation.)_

Sophia _(in English)_ : Reveal.

 _(It is revealed that she is pregnant, and the baby is only half human. Castiel touches her abdomen, and discovers that not only is the baby his, but it is half angel.)_

Castiel: Oh, my God. Sophia. That's a baby. That's our baby.

Sophia: Oh… my God…

Castiel: But how?

Sophia: I don't know how this could have happened. It's never been heard of before. No immortal witch has ever been pregnant or carried a child to term.

Castiel: Looks like you'll change history, Sophia.

Sophia: If I choose to.

Castiel: If you choose to?

Sophia: Come on, Castiel, be real. We can't raise a child in this environment. It's too dangerous. Plus, you know what's growing inside me wouldn't be an ordinary human child.

Castiel: A Nephilim… Other angels will hunt for it. Especially because of us. It didn't do anything to deserve that kind of a life.

Sophia: I don't know what to do, Castiel.

Castiel: I can't tell you what to do. If you choose to keep this child, I will die to protect it and you. If you choose not to, I will help you find a way, whatever way you think is best. You have some time, so… think about it. I'm here for you, Sophia. I won't leave you.

 _(Sophia stands, going into the bathroom. She looks at herself in the mirror. Her eyes are sunken, and she looks sick and exhausted. She looks at her stomach, putting a hand where the baby is. She turns to the side, imagining how much it will grow. She chokes back her tears and looks at Castiel. He comes up to her, running a hand through her hair.)_

Sophia: I need some time. I'm completely blindsided. I never thought this would happen.

Castiel: Of course. Take the time you need.

 _(Sophia appears in Dean's room, sensing his sadness. She emerges from the shadows in the corner.)_

Sophia: Dean?

 _(Dean stands instantly, his feelings for her obvious. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.)_

Dean: Sophia… How did you…? Oh, you teleported. Why did you…?

Sophia: I could feel your pain. What is it, Dean? What happened?

 _(Sophia sits beside him on the bed, holding his hand. He grips it, feeling incredibly vulnerable. His trust in Sophia runs so deep.)_

Dean: My mom decided to leave. She just… What did I do?

 _(Sophia grips Dean in a powerful hug. He pulls her into him, and their intimacy is growing.)_

Sophia: Oh, Dean, it's not your fault, sweetheart. Your mom- she's just struggling. You need to give her time. She's going to come back. You're her sons. She'd never truly leave you.

 _(Dean pulls back, looking deep into her eyes. Their faces are very close to each other, but neither makes a move yet.)_

Dean: I wanted to believe so bad that it would all be okay.

Sophia: She misses your dad, Dean. Do you know how hard it is to live without the person you love most in the entire world?

 _(Dean stops, thinking about her, obviously.)_

Dean: I do… But she has us now. We have each other, and we're a family again.

Sophia: She has her adult sons, Dean. In her Heaven, your dad was still alive, and you boys were just kids again. She's gotta be in sensory overload.

Dean: I know. I know. It's just…

 _(Dean trails off, overcome with emotion. His eyes well up with tears that he's holding back. Sophia reaches up, stroking his cheek. Her eyes are a little moist as well. Dean is choked up, his pain showing plainly to her.)_

Dean: Everyone always leaves me.

 _(Sophia realizes where Dean's head is really at, and she lets a few tears spill while stroking his cheek gently and holding him close. She nearly climbs into his lap to hug him, really pulling him close. The moment is incredibly raw.)_

Sophia: No, Dean. No. I'll never leave you. I'll always come back for you. Dean, I won't-

 _(He looks deep in her eyes, and she stops. They're avoiding the feelings, but they're there.)_

Dean: Sophia, I… My mom just walked out on us.

Sophia: Well, I'm not going anywhere, okay? She's going to come back, and until she does, I'll be here. I'll be here for you forever, Dean.

Dean: Why? Why, Sophia? Why, after all these years, are you still here with us? You've seen how everyone we get close to ends up.

Sophia: And yet I'm still alive, Dean. Dean, I…

 _(She trails off. They are examining each other's eyes, looking for any sign. Dean is incredibly close to Sophia's face. Finally, Dean lets his mouth slip close to Sophia's, his lips ever so gently brushing hers. When she doesn't stop him, he pushes his lips against hers a little harder, and she pushes back. His arms lock around her, and he lifts her into him. She straddles him, and they begin making out. She pulls at his shirt, and he yanks it off.)_

Dean: You sure about this, sweetheart?

Sophia: Yes.

 _(Dean pumps the breaks for a second.)_

Dean: Wait. What about Sam?

Sophia: You tell me. He hasn't looked at me twice since the whole Darkness thing. I think something Amara said threw him off.

Dean: So I'm not stepping on his toes?

Sophia: Nope, doesn't look like you're stepping on his moose hooves. I'm 100% in here, Dean.

Dean: Well, then.

 _(He grips her close again, slipping her shirt over her head. He tosses her down under him on the bed, sliding her belt off. She unbuckles his belt, pulling him down to her.)_

Dean: Sophia… I'm kind of in a bad place right now…

Sophia: You'll be in an even worse place if you don't shut up.

Dean: No, Sophia, seriously. I'm not feeling so…

Sophia: Dean, listen. No expectations. You need someone to be there for you tonight who isn't Sam. I'm the only one who understands you, Dean. I've always understood you. Sometimes more than Sam. I loved you at a time when you didn't even love yourself.

Dean: I don't love myself now.

Sophia: And yet I still care about you.

 _(Dean is shocked.)_

Dean: What?

Sophia: I do. I can't lie to you, Dean. I've never stopped. But a long time ago, I promised Castiel that I would never reunite with you again. Castiel's lied to me and broken so many promises since then that my promise is null and void. Back then, I only had room to love one of you. Now, I have room for all of you. So you should know, I won't be a jerk in the morning like I was last time.

Dean: You actually remember that?!

Sophia: Of course, but I wanted you to suffer the way you made me suffer. The way I was hurting then.

Dean: Look, um… whatever this is, whatever it turns into, I just want you to know I love you and you being here means the world. I've been waiting for this chance for a really long time, Sophia, and I just-

Sophia: Stop talking, Dean.

 _(They start making out again, and Dean throws one of her legs over his shoulder.)_

Dean: Oh, God. I missed witch sex, Sophia. Oh, my God.

Sophia: Tell me what you want to see, Dean. I'll make you see anything you want.

Dean: I don't want to see anything but you, Sophia. Come here. I'm not stopping until your legs are shaking and my name echoes off the walls of this entire bunker in the sound of your voice.

 _(He pulls her on top of him, and she wraps her legs around him. Everything in the room goes away, and all that remains is them, exactly what Dean asked for.)_

 _(The next morning, Dean wakes up to Sophia not in the room with him, though a bunch of her clothes are still strewn about the room. He slips some clothes on and goes upstairs, looking for Sophia. He finds her in the kitchen, cooking breakfast in her underwear and his flannel.)_

Dean: What's this?

Sophia: I thought you might be hungry. I kind of, um, worked you a little hard last night.

 _(Dean leans down and kisses her. She smiles at him.)_

Dean: You didn't have to do that.

Sophia: Well, I wanted to. Dean, I…

 _(She trails off, not wanting to get emotional and deep. She covers it with a smile.)_

Dean: Yeah?

Sophia: I hope you like scrambled eggs.

 _(Dean knows that wasn't what she had planned to say, but smiles anyway.)_

Dean: You know I'll eat eggs any way I can get 'em, sweetheart.

 _(He slides his arm low around her waist, leaning down to kiss her.)_

 _(Sophia and Dean are in bed together. He is mind blown, and playing with strands of her hair.)_

Dean: Should we lay down some ground rules here?

Sophia: Like what?

Dean: What we are, what we're doing, who we tell…

 _(Sophia props herself up on her side, resting her head on her hand.)_

Sophia: Sure. What are you thinking?

Dean: I just feel a little nervous about this, okay?

Sophia: Why, Dean?

Dean: I've wanted another chance at this for years, Sophia, okay? I don't want anything getting in the way.

 _(Sophia gives him a look.)_

Sophia: When has nothing ever gotten in the way?

Dean: Fair enough. I just don't want us to literally put ourselves in the way of this second shot we have, okay? I just, I really care about you, Sophia, and I want this to work this time. Even with Cass in the picture.

Sophia: So we keep it to just us. Leave everyone else out of it.

Dean: And what do we do when someone walks in on us?

Sophia: We tell them the truth.

Dean: How pissed will Cass be?

Sophia: He'll understand. He knows how much we've been through together. He may even be expecting it.

Dean: Can I ask you something?

Sophia: Yeah.

Dean: What were you really going to say earlier? I know you weren't trying to ask me about eggs.

Sophia: Nothing important.

Dean: I'm calling you on it, Sophia. You had that look on your face.

Sophia: What look?

Dean: The one where you're holding something in because you don't want to rock the boat. I know you too well. I want you to rock my boat. Tell me.

 _(Sophia is quiet, smiling.)_

Sophia: I'm not ready to rock that boat yet, Dean.

Dean: Promise me that when you're ready, you'll spit it out.

Sophia: Of course.

 _(She climbs on top of him, kissing him.)_

 _(Sophia follows Dean upstairs in the antique shop. She pushes him up against the bookcase where the secret Nazi room is concealed. They start making out, and Dean tries to be productive.)_

Dean: We should really try to- okay, maybe just a few minutes.

Sophia: We have a few minutes while Sam nerds all over the dead guy's computer. Come on, handsome…

 _(Dean, getting really into it, lifts her against the bookcase.)_

Dean: I always wanted to reenact that scene from Atonement.

 _(They continue kissing, and Sophia bumps the lever that opens the door behind the bookcase. The moment lost, they wander inside, and Sophia's eyes widen.)_

Sophia: WOW. Just… wow.

 _(It's Valentine's Day, and for once, Dean has a valentine. He has nervously gone all out, buying flowers and cooking an amazing dinner. Sam is out, so he knows he and Sophia will have the bunker to themselves. He sings Led Zeppelin's "Thank You" to himself as he prepares the table for dinner.)_

Dean: If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you. When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me.

 _(He hears the door to the bunker open and close, and Sophia's gentle footsteps nearing him.)_

Sophia: Dean? Sam?

Dean: In here, baby.

 _(Sophia walks into the room, gorgeous and powerful, her boots clinking and the leather of her jacket squeaking quietly. She smiles when she sees the set table and Dean standing over a stove.)_

Sophia: Dean? What is this?

 _(Dean turns around, walking up to her and kissing her gently.)_

Dean: Surprise, babe.

Sophia: Surprise?

Dean: I know we didn't talk about Valentine's Day like, ever, but I wanted to do something. Sam's gone till tomorrow night. We have the whole place to ourselves, Sophia… It's just us.

Sophia: Oh, my God, Dean… I don't know what to say.

Dean: Well, let me take your jacket.

 _(He slips her jacket off of her shoulders, and pulls out a chair for her. He pours her a glass of wine and walks over to the stove, checking on dinner. He turns around and looks at her, and she smiles at him.)_

Sophia: You REALLY didn't have to do this, Dean.

Dean: No. I did. This was long overdue, Sophia. I should have done all this for you twelve years ago.

Sophia: You don't give yourself enough credit. When we were actually together, you were great.

Dean: I'm trying to remember how to be that guy. Not just for you, Sophia. For all of us.

Sophia: I can help you, Dean.

Dean: I need your help. You know me better than anyone. The good, the bad, the terrifying. I want to be a better boyfriend to you this time around.

 _(Sophia laughs a little. Dean looks at her questioningly.)_

Dean: What?

Sophia: You called yourself my boyfriend.

Dean: Is that okay?

Sophia: Yeah. It's EXTREMELY okay. Does that make me your girlfriend?

 _(Dean smiles, stammering with excitement.)_

Dean: Y-yeah, I-I-I-I mean, i-if-if that's what you want.

 _(Sophia slides her arms around Dean, and he picks her up in his arms. He kisses her through her hair, and she sighs happily.)_

Sophia: Dean, I…

Dean: What? What is it, Sophia?

Sophia: I'm glad we're here.

Dean: That's not what you meant to say. I know you, Sophia. I know when you're holding back. It's Valentine's Day, Sophia. Whatever it is, you can say it.

 _(Sophia's eyes fill up with tears. She smiles painfully at Dean.)_

Sophia: Can't you see?

Dean: Sophia. If you're not ready… I know I've hurt you a lot.

Sophia: No, stop. That's not what this is, Dean. Do you remember what happened in the garden with Chuck and Amara?

Dean: Of course.

Sophia: You gave them a different solution besides destruction. You showed them another way. Don't you see? You are still that guy you were back then. You're still him, Dean! The Light and the Dark were about to destroy each other, and you showed them a different outcome. That's the Dean Winchester you're looking for. He was there all along, baby.

 _(Dean is emotional.)_

Dean: Sophia… thank you. Thank you so much, sweetheart.

 _(He picks her up again, kissing her. They become passionate, but the timer dings, signaling that something in the oven is done. He puts her down, and pulls biscuits out of the oven. They sit down to eat finally, and they smile at each other, enjoying a quiet meal together, occasionally grasping hands and smiling at each other.)_


End file.
